In prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,400 to Manuel L. Chalin, there is disclosed a bow arm support stabilizer system in which a telescopic support rod assembly is pivotally mounted to the front end of a horizontal shaft projecting forwardly and connected to the riser section of an archer's bow. The lower end of the support rod assembly is provided with a rubber cap adapted to frictionally engage the top of the archer's shoe to support the bow through the support rod assembly and the horizontal shaft. The non-rotational connection prevents relative twisting movement between the bow and the shaft as a result of high torque at these points of connection generated by the moment arm effect of the support rod assembly relative to the ground.
While the stabilizer system disclosed in the '400 patent is effective, it also requires a keyed connection between the horizontal shaft and the bow riser section to prevent the twisting movement from occurring. This necessitates the drilling of an additional hole in a conventional riser section which many archers are reluctant to do in order to utilize that invention.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to minimize quivering of an archer's extended bow arm while aiming and shooting to improve accuracy of the shot.
Another object is to provide a new mechanism which is easily attachable to an archery bow without requiring tools and a support assembly for the mechanism which is adjustable to engage a supporting surface to support the weight of the bow while aiming and shooting.
Yet a further object is to provide a new mechanism that does not require any retrofitting of conventional bows to facilitate mounting of the new stabilizing and bow supporting equipment.